you'll remember me (camp nano practise)
by LM Ryder the Batty Bat
Summary: Severus standing on the headmaster's balcony overlooking hogwarts which is crawling with dementors and death eaters... his best friend is now a tabby cat... he finds himself reminiscing about his childhood... i will be rewriting this in the first person in July for camp nanowrimo concrit welcome but if you flame me...


You'll remember me sample chapter (camp NaNo practise)

The tall figure standing on the headmaster's balcony of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry looked like an overgrown bat. His long black hair caressed the top of his collar languidly.

In his arms, purring loudly and ignoring the battle that raged on sixty feet below was a silver and black tabby cat.

The man on the balcony was Severus Snape, or so the world thought anyway the cat in his arms his best

friend Minerva McGonagall, she had been transfiguration mistress at Hogwarts until Dumbledore - yes that is right I said Dumbledore not Voldemort, - used a lethal curse on her and almost killed her.

Severus was no stranger to watching people he loved die in front of him... when he was thirteen and a half, his Muggle biological father, Tobias Snape had in a drunken violent rage

shaken and then violently thrown his wife Eileen (Severus's mother) down the stairs to her death.

Had it not been for Sev's other best friend, Lily Evans and her sister Petunia, Severus would have met a similar fate.

Lily had panicked and grabbed her sister and best friend and her accidental magic had kicked in and apparated all

three children to Malfoy Manor...

When Lord Abraxas Malfoy had found the three shivering children at the foot of the gardens of Malfoy Manor,

he brought them inside and quizzed them.

"My mother..." choked the boy

"Child, take a deep breath and relax..."

Abraxas's son Lucius was home from

Hogwarts for Easter. Having come down from his room for a mug of hot chocolate and a donut, a customary reward from his mother for studying hard all

day long and for practising the cello for five hours.

He recognised the three younger children at once

"Severus? Lily? Petunia? What are you

guys doing here?"

"My mother..." Severus sobbed... unable to speak more...

"Lily what happened?"

"Sev's father was angry about something and he and Eileen argued... he shook Eileen violently before he threw her

bodily down the stairs... she broke her neck... she's..." Lily tailed off...

Alberta Malfoy came into the kitchen, she slid an

arm around her son's waist and said "Luc what's going on?"

"There's been an incident... Alba*, I need to go and lock number 93 Spinner's End down and stop Tobias escaping" said Abraxas

"What happened?"

"He killed Eileen... Lily must have accidentally apparated us here... good thinking Lils!" said Petunia.

"my accidental magic must have kicked in." Lily said sheepishly. Severus said nothing.

"can I come with you Mr. Malfoy?"

"are you sure Severus?"

"yes sir..."

"all right... Luc do you want to come with us?"

"of course father" said Lucius "Sev is my best friend... I'm not about to let him deal with this alone. This is the proof we need..."

"maybe we should all go" suggested Alberta

"good idea." Said Abraxas...

Severus was still shaking violently... he was petrified...

As they got into the car sent by the ministry, Lily put her arms around Severus and hugged him hard... Lucius placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Petunia said nothing, did nothing and offered no consolation. She didn't know how to offer any... she was still in shock.

By the time they reached Spinner's End, Dumbledore had already arrived and was congratulating Tobias on a job well done...

"Stay right here" Abraxas said softly... he went into the house banished Dumbledore to the ministry holding cells and called the Muggle authorities.

Abraxas William Malfoy was a tall muscular man with long straight light brown hair pulled back from his face in a neat ponytail. He had sharp blue-grey eyes and a long pointed nose. He had a long chin and carried himself like an aristocrat but he was not a snob. He had been born in Ballymena Northern Ireland in 1899 before the initial troubles, circa 1916*, which had resulted in the separation of the six counties of the north. he looked a little bit like the author Victor Hugo's description of Inspector Javert in Les Misérables however he is a bit taller and a lot more muscular.

He had gone to a junior boarding school in West Cork with Michael Collins. They had become firm friends and went off to Hogwarts together; both had been sorted into Slytherin house. When they had graduated, Michael went back to Ireland to help the rebellion and he was shot through the head by Eamon DeValera, a pureblood supremacist with political ambition

Suddenly there was an almighty explosion... followed by another and another... and then a fireball could be seen engulfing the northern half of Cokeworth Manchester.

Abraxas left as the Muggle police showed up and he ran up the small hill and through the park on the other side of which was Lily and Petunia's house. When he got back, he was white... and shaking... as he reached the car, he skidded to his knees and vomited three times in a row.

Alberta said "stay right here kids" and got out of the car to check on her beloved.

"Abe what happened?"

"The IRA Separatists... led by De Valera... they blew up the entire north half of Cokeworth... bombs and magic... Alba it isn't safe here, we have to get back to Malfoy Manor immediately and tell the kids what happened Dumbledore must be involved"

"All right..."

"I don't want to send them to Hogwarts this year Alba, it's not safe Dumbledore is an abomination!"

"I have a horrible feeling that you're right Abe"

They returned to Malfoy manor.

Alberta took the children to the kitchen while Abraxas poured several shots of firewhiskey and brought them through. he placed a shot in front of each child. Severus flinched and slid his chair back from the table... Lucius put a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"it's to take the sting out of what I am about to tell you Severus" said Alberta gently "you don't have to drink it if you don't want to"

To Be Continued

*AUTHOR'S NOTE

MY KNOWLEDGE OF IRISH HISTORY IS SPOTTY AT BEST, SINCE I LIVE IN GLASGOW AND WAS EDUCATED IN NORTH AYRSHIRE. WE WEREN'T TAUGHT IRISH HISTORY IN SCHOOL. HELL, I PERSONALLY WAS BARELY TAUGHT ANYTHING IN SCHOOL SINCE I HAVE A NONVERBAL LEARNING DISABILITY AND HAD A COMPLETE PREJUDICED TROLLOP FOR A GUIDANCE TEACHER! I ONLY KNOW THE STORY OF MICHAEL COLLINS BECAUSE I LOVE THE FILM WHICH I KNOW ISN'T FACTUALLY ACCURATE. THAT'S THE ONLY PART OF IRISH HISTORY I AM ABSOLUTELY FAMILIAR WITH SO DON'T BOTHER FLAMING ME ABOUT IT.

ALBA - IS/CAN BE A SHORTENED VERSION OF ALBERTA I KNOW WHAT IT ACTUALLY MEANS HOWEVER I DO NOT WISH TO EXPRESS MY POLITICAL VIEWS HERE AND AM SERIOUSLY RESTRAINING MYSELF FROM DOING SO AMONG OTHER THINGS!

ABE - IS/CAN BE A SHORTENED VERSION OF ABRAXAS.

IF YOU WANT TO IMAGINE WHAT ABRAXAS LOOKS LIKE, HE LOOKS A BIT LIKE TRIPLE H WHEN HE HAD LONG HAIR BUT HE HAS DARK HAIR AND BLUE EYES. IF ANYONE CARES TO ATTEMPT TO DRAW HIM THEY CAN FEEL FREE AND DROP ME A PM.


End file.
